


We Had Last Night

by robertstanion



Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [18]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Oneshot, Party, Promotion, alcohol tw, another songfic, but nothing bad comes out of it, first things first acab, hangovers, i know im sorry im unoriginal, lovesick john mcnamara, part of a series but makes sense alone, pure drunken fluff, second things second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Xander gets promoted to Lieutenant, so it's reasonable John throws a party even though Xander is hungover.
Relationships: John McNamara/Xander Lee
Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	We Had Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't catch the tags:  
> Potential TWs:  
> Mentions of cops shutting down parties  
> Alcohol, but nobody gets drunk to the point anything bad happens, because it's pure fluff which is unusual  
> Mentions of panic attacks right at the very start, but nothing is shown
> 
> The Song Featured:  
> Last Night - The Vamps

“And once again, another congratulations to our newly promoted Lieutenant Xander Lee!” John said, stepping aside dramatically as Xander walked in, sunglasses on, an erupt of cheers following short. John wrapped his arm proudly around his husband’s waist, holding a hand up to silence the select group of agents in the room. “But be quiet, he has a migraine because someone got drunk once today.”

“I had a panic attack and forgot where my meds where.” Xander sighed, slumping down into the chair closest to him. “Can we get the lights off?”

“You heard the man, lights off.” John said, pulling a chair up beside Xander. He smiled gently at his husband as a look of comfort spread on the other man’s face. “Are you feeling any better, my love?”

“I feel like shit,” Xander huffed, taking off his glasses, sliding them into his pocket.

“You got drunk, you’re gonna.”

“I don’t get hungover very often. Unless it’s on whiskey.” Xander said, his eyes going out of focus briefly before he blinked and looked at John. “Did I drink your whiskey?”

John couldn’t help but smile, chuckling lightly. “Does it look like I’m mad about it?”

“John, honey, I don’t care what you say, but I will be buying you more.”

“You don’t have to.” John cupped Xander’s cheek and gazed into his eyes. “I already placed in an order to stock back up.”

“Then I’m paying you _back.”_

“You, Mr Lee, are being extra stubborn today,” John added, chuckling, not moving his hand away.

“Yeah, and you wanna know why that is, John?” Xander said, placing his hand on top of John’s. “It’s because I’m _hungover.”_ He pushed John’s hand off of his cheek and crossed his arms.

“And have you been drinking enough water? Throughout the day?” John asked, clasping his hands in his lap, turning his entire body to face him.

“Yes, John. It’s all I’ve drank since I woke up this morning.” Xander shut his eyes again, putting his head in his hands, leaning forward. “Why didn’t you throw this party tomorrow?”

“In all honesty, I forgot you were hungover.”

“Wow,” Xander said sarcastically, ignoring the fact John had just moved his chair closer to Xander, wrapping his arm around him again. Instead of pushing John away, Xander chose to lean into his touch, sighing as he did so. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” John smiled as he kissed Xander’s short amount of hair that he had. “And I’m so proud of you for getting the new position.”

“What are you? My biggest supporter or some stupid shit like that?” Xander asked, a small smile forming on his face.

“Can’t I be?” John asked, hugging Xander closer to him.

“You’re being soft in front of your agents.”

“It’s about time they saw I wasn’t just some old man who gives out orders and missions like candy. I care.”

“About me.”

“About _everyone_ here, you bastard.” John followed up the sentence by giving Xander a soft punch to his side, causing him to laugh. “Do you want some more water?”

“I’d kill for some. My throat hurts.” Xander sighed again as he felt John’s arms leave his body. He sat back up in his chair, keeping his eyes closed, folding his arms tightly against his chest. A short while later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He forced his eyes to open again to see John standing in front of him, a glass of water in his hands. Xander mumbled a simple ‘thank you’ as he took it, sipping on it lightly. “You were gone too long,” Xander said, looking to John, who’d sat back down in the chair beside him.

“I was gone for exactly 47 seconds.”

“47 seconds is _still_ too long.”

“Ah. I forget how clingy you get when you’re hungover. Or drunk.”

“I am _not_ clingy.”

“Right now, you aren’t. Right now, you’re defensive.”

At that, Xander huffed, unable to fight back with John, knowing he was right. He took another sip of water as John wrapped his arm back around Xander’s shoulder, and the physicist did nothing to fight against John’s grip. He, instead, leaned back against him. “You’re so _extra_.”

“Me? Extra? Never.” John said as he looked at Xander, a wide smile on his face.

“You threw me a party because I got promoted.”

“I’ve done it with every agent before, and I’ll do it with you.”

“You just like partying.”

“Maybe I do, dear. Maybe I don’t, but I know for a fact that I enjoy celebrating the ones closest to me.” John nudged Xander’s cheek with his nose, and Xander couldn’t resist a smile.

“Well, I _like_ being celebrated.”

“You’ve always been dramatic and always enjoyed the centre of attention.”

“As long as I’m not put on the spot, then yes, I do.”

With a soft chuckle, John raised his own glass in the air, which gained everyone else’s attention, the bustle in the room calming down yet again. “To Lieutenant Xander Lee!” He announced. Everyone mimicked the action, repeating the phrase, as glasses clinked with one another, everyone taking a sip afterwards. Rightfully after, the music began to start, which just so happened to be the song John and Xander shared their first dance to not so long ago. John gave Xander a side-eye type glance, and Xander set down his glass of water on the coaster, offering his hand to John. John took it happily as they walked to the clear area in the centre of the room.

They fit right back into each other’s arms, John leaning against Xander, but it wasn’t like there wasn’t a height difference between them. Xander was taller by a couple of inches, which seemed to annoy John due to the fact John was four months older than Xander was. Still, Xander held John close as they danced, both of them humming the lyrics to each other, grins on both of their faces. Xander shook his head as they danced in the slow circle, except it wasn’t just them dancing today. It was other agents with them, and it was the sense of community both men had sought for long. The song finished with a kiss and another smile, John raised his arms up, the next song starting. It prompted Xander to lift his husband up, and he was able to feel John’s arms wrapping around his neck, squeezing him gently.

“I’m gonna go sit back down.”

“But we’re still gonna dance.”

“Of course, but I’m not walking all the way over here again,” Xander chuckled, carrying John back to their seats, placing him down as he sat down, grabbing his water again, inspecting it carefully before he took a sip. John sat back down beside him, sipping on his own water. “Something tells me we’re staying in the dark and getting _no_ sleep tonight.”

“We’re partying forever and ever, Zee.”

“Xander still needs his sleep, John.”

John laughed softly and kissed Xander’s cheek. “But, tonight, we’re technically pulling a night shift, except we’re celebrating you, and when the morning comes, we won’t be the ones who’ll see the sun.” It wasn’t Xander’s turn to laugh then, leaning more against his husband. “Do you want to know the best part?”

“You always end up telling me anyway, John.”

“If worst comes to worst, and you have a panic attack again, it’ll be okay because we can always reschedule as soon as evening comes around next time.”

“I’ve said it once before that we don’t ned to celebrate.”

“Then, tomorrow night, me and you will have a party of our own at home.”

“Do you mean a date?”

“Of course I do,” John said and kissed Xander’s nose before he could argue. After, he let go of Xander and stood up. “I’m gonna go dance, okay?”

“I’m exhausted, I might go home if you’re gonna get wasted.”

“No!” John said and grabbed Xander’s hand. “We are _not_ going home tonight. We, well, _I_ am waiting up for the stars to begin to shine. And after that, we’ll do it, we’ll do it, and we’ll do it again.” John smiled and Xander shook his head, already fishing his keys out with his other hand.

“You’re tipsy. Ring a cab when you want to go home, I’m going to sleep off the rest of this fucking hangover.”

John, instead, held Xander’s hand tighter. They stayed that way until Xander lifted his eyebrow and John let go, sighing. “Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll help you with your hangover tomorrow.” Xander stood up and pressed a gentle kiss against John’s lips and smiled softly. “Don’t be home too late.”

“Schaffer will drag my ass back if I’m not home before 3. Don’t worry, my legal guardian is here.” John gigged at that; a sound that never got old. Xander felt his heart swell, and wanted to stay a little longer, but he knew he couldn’t. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, have fun.” Xander repeated, giving John a final kiss before he walked out of the building and drove home.

* * *

In the morning, or more or less the early afternoon, John stirred to life with a groan. He heard music playing downstairs, and by the sounds of it, it was one of the musicals Xander seemed to like. Closing his eyes again, he rolled over on to his stomach and pulled the pillow over his ears to mute as much of the music he could. He heard the faint click of the door opening, and the sound of footsteps approaching the bed. Suddenly, the music switched off, and the place John was lay sank down slightly. He took it as the assumption Xander had joined him in the room. He felt the covers placed over his head, making it darker. He relaxed slightly as he felt the familiar warmth of Xander’s hand on his back. He sighed and poked his head out from under the covers, looking at him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Xander smiled, moving John’s hair out of his face, which was lucky, because John wasn’t entirely sure he could have done it himself. “You must have come in when I was asleep, but you were clearly too drunk to tie your hair up.”

John offered a groan of protest and buried back under the covers. He heard Xander laugh, though John couldn’t see what was so funny. Xander’s hand left John’s back, and Xander got off the bed, seeing as John rose back up. Seconds after, he heard the curtains being drawn, and the room was plunged back into darkness. “Why the _fuck_ did you open the curtains when you knew I’d be hungover today?”

“I left them open last night by mistake,” Xander said, his voice getting closer as he approached the bed again. There was the sound of something sliding closer to him, and the feeling of coldness before the bed sank back down. “You need to keep drinking water to rehydrate yourself, and I got you some aspirin.”

“Oh, you are genuinely an angel,” John said, suddenly more interested with what his husband was offering. He shuffled back up into a slumped position, grabbing the meds, downing them with the glass in hand. He heard Xander laugh from beside him, and John set the glass back down. “What’s so amusing to you this morning, Mr Lee-McNamara?”

“Nothing, you’re just acting adorable.” Xander confessed, wrapping his arms around John.

“I’m not adorable.”

“If you could see yourself, you wouldn’t be saying that,” Xander said, playing with John’s matted hair, gently separating the knots. “How are you feeling, love?”

“You know…I don’t often get hungover.”

“I’m aware, that’s why I’m asking you how you are now because I can see that you are.”

Accepting his defeat and the fact Xander could see through him as if he were the glass on their windows. “My head doesn’t feel so bright, I’ll admit,” he huffed, leaning into his husband’s touch. “What the hell happened last night for me to get so drunk?”

“Think back, dumbass.”

“My head is pounding, that isn’t a wise idea,” John said, leaning into the crook of Xander’s neck. Xander pulled John closer, holding him in a more comfortable position.

“Well, we danced to ‘our song’ last night, do you remember? We were also singing all our favourite songs. Well, you were when I left.”

“No, I don’t remember. Not yet at least.”

“The memories will come back to you soon enough, don’t worry.” Xander kissed the top of John’s head, not squeezing him like he usually would in case John was nauseous. “You got really sappy in front of the agents. You couldn’t stop kissing me.”

“That sounds a lot like drunk me…” John mumbled, lazily throwing his arms around Xander to complete the hug.

“But we have last night to add to our endless list of memories as a newly married couple. How about that, love?”

“We had last night…” John repeated. “What else happened?”

“From Schaffer’s texts, you got really rowdy and very very out of character.”

“Oh, fuck. Do I even want to hear?”

“Your cousin was called to the precinct because of all the noise.”

“Sam?!” John pulled back in shock, but when his head started spinning, he leaned against Xander again. “Why the _fuck_ did it have to be Sam?”

Xander shrugged and picked his phone off of the bedside table next to him, loading the conversation him and Schaffer had had earlier that day. “You were talking about lighting some of the older areas of the building on fire. She also said you started talking as if you were going to die with the whole ‘one night’ kinda thing.”

“Shit.”

“And you were stopping people from leaving, apparently, saying that they couldn’t leave unless they danced until they died, and that _nobody_ was going home last night, so I believe half of the precinct is still at PEIP.”

“Okay, that’s not as bad as me wanting to commit arson on my own precinct.”

“And then you got worried because I wasn’t there even though Schaffer had reminded you _several times_ I was hungover and went home to sleep it off, and you started crying in case the kiss we had was our last. And then you had another four shots.”

“Oh. That’s why I have a fucking headache, then.” John said as Xander laughed again. Annoyed, he squeezed Xander maybe too-hard based on the reaction John had received, but it made him smirk. “That’s what you get for leaving drunk John alone.”

“Hungover Xander wanted to go to bed, lovebug.”

“Lovebug?”

“You cried when I wasn’t there. At least I know that you’re not one of those assholes who gets drunk and kisses other people for fun. Nope. _My_ husband has to cry over me when I’m not there. I bet you do that sober as well, don’t you?”

“Ha, ha, Xander, I’m laughing so hard.” John rolled his eyes but didn’t pull out of Xander’s grasp. “Sometimes I do, if it’s been an emotionally exhausting day, and I just want a hug.”

“You can have all the hugs you want tonight. We’re both staying in bed. Happy Saturday, John.”

“Thank you, Zee.” John looked up to his husband, and pecked his lips, before reaching for Xander’s water bottle, earning a slightly disturbed look from the younger man. Once John had finished drinking the remaining water, he lay back down. “Alright, I’m going back to sleep.”

“You’re buying me another water bottle when you’re less hungover.” Xander sighed, but didn’t hesitate to lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around John’s waist, pulling him close. “Sleep well, John.”

“Don’t worry, I will now I’m in your arms.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA im getting better at hiding lyrics, anyway. Made In Vegas (The Vamps' new single) drops in literally 57 minutes, and I've been WaiTiNg for new music since fuckin Just My Type dropped in '18. oh well. 
> 
> kInd COmMenTs AND kUDOS aPPrECiaTED PlZ aND tHANKyOU


End file.
